


Ski Lessons

by Burgie



Series: Christmas Challenge 2015 [21]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loretta pretends to not know how to ski so Justin can teach her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ski Lessons

Valedale was beautiful in winter. Because of the slopes and the large amounts of snow that fell here, it was also a very popular destination for the skiers of Jorvik.

Loretta didn’t have a chalet here, unfortunately, but Moorland wasn’t too far away. She dusted some snow off of her puffy pink jacket and pulled her fur-lined hood up over her head.

“Come on, Tan,” Loretta called. “I want to hit the slopes.” A lot of people wouldn’t have believed it of her, but Loretta was quite the skilled skier. She was almost as good at skiing as she was at horse riding, at least in her not-so-humble opinion. Tan grumbled something about carrying her own ski gear, but Loretta ignored her. Something else had just caught her eye.

“Justin, hi!” she called, running over to him. She gave him a winning smile. “I didn’t know you skied.”

“Of course I do,” said Justin with a chuckle. “I give ski lessons for a little extra money that I can use to fix up the stables. We really do need it.”

“Oh, of course,” said Loretta with a nod. “Maybe you could teach me how to ski?”

“Oh, uh…” Justin rubbed the back of his neck, and Loretta was thrilled to see a blush appear on his cheeks. “Well, yeah, I guess I could do that.”

“Great,” said Loretta. She hugged him, smiling. 

Justin led her to a relatively flat place, and Tan carefully set Loretta’s things down before going to sit inside. Loretta didn’t mind Tan’s aversion to cold now- it just meant that she got some more alone time with Justin.

“So, Mr Ski Instructor, what do I do first?” asked Loretta. She fluttered her eyelashes at Justin, smiling, and he blushed again.

“Well, uh, first you have to strap your feet into the skis,” said Justin. He got down on one knee to help Loretta with this task, and she watched him.

“Okay, now what?” said Loretta. Now she kind of wished that Justin had taught her how to ski- the last ski instructor hadn’t been this cute.

“Now you have to get your stance right,” said Justin. He slipped into his own skis, and Loretta eyed his legs while he showed her how to stand. He had very nice legs. Loretta noticed that she was staring and then hurried to copy his stance so he wouldn’t notice.

“Like this?” asked Loretta. She purposely stood just a little wrong so that he’d correct her.

“Kind of,” said Justin. “Here, I’ll help.” He tried to step towards her, forgetting that he was wearing skis, and faceplanted into the snow. Loretta tried to keep her amusement to a little giggle but failed when Justin failed to get back up again. She laughed like she hadn’t in a long time, like she only did when she didn’t have to worry about looking cool in front of the other Bobcats.

Justin liked Loretta’s laugh, so he continued to fail at getting up, slipping on the snow as much as he could. He hadn’t seen or heard her laugh like this before, like a real girl instead of the fake stuck-up ice queen that she pretended to be.

At last, Justin managed to get to his feet and Loretta got her laughter under control.

“Sorry,” said Loretta. She was blushing, and not entirely from Justin’s proximity anymore. “That was embarrassing.”

“I liked it,” said Justin. “I like when a girl can just laugh and not care that anyone sees. It’s more real that way.”

“Really?” asked Loretta. Suddenly, she was scared- she was so used to putting on an act to impress people that the prospect of being herself to impress them was frightening.

“Yeah,” said Justin. “It’s cute.”

“Well then.” Loretta twirled a strand of hair around her finger. “I guess I’ll just have to remember to be myself around you.” But she wasn’t going to give up her act of not knowing how to ski- Justin was just too cute trying to teach her.


End file.
